There's no way this is it
by archangel77
Summary: Finally! The next part of the two siblings is here. There is a brief note at the beginning, so please just read and enjoy! Also, if you haven't read the others than i suggest doing so before reading this
1. Chapter 1

*Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, but I've finally decided that it's time to continue with the final part of all these one shot stories. I have no idea how many chapters it'll be, or how long it'll be. I'll try, key word, TRY, to update it weekly at some point in time but I make no promises. I would appreciate reviews of opinions and general thoughts as the story goes along. So here is the first part of the final story:

There's No Way This Is It

"W- where did you get that?" Kyousuke asked, his eyes trembling as he stared at the piece of paper his father was holding. Kirino backed up a little and tried to stay behind Kyousuke. The displeasing look their father was giving Kyousuke was powerful.

"Your mother was putting Kirino's present in her room as a surprise; that's when she found this on the bed," His father replied boldly. Kirino was speechless, as was Kyousuke. She didn't even think of hiding the letter, or at least putting it someplace that wasn't so obvious, like in her closet that she kept all of her eroge and other stuff in.

"I thought that you were both raised better than this. I knew that letting Kirino keep that disgusting hobby of hers would lead to trouble, but because I admired Kyousuke's determination and effort he put into arguing with me, I allowed her to keep it. I see now that it was a mistake. Those little sister games that you claimed to be yours Kyousuke, I know now that they are and always have been Kirino's. After the letter was brought to me, I searched through her room, for anything else like this. I found this sitting on the computer desk," Their father paused and pulled out the game that Kirino had left on her computer desk. He tossed it on the table, but his eyes remained locked with his kids. "After this was on the desk, I kept searching around and that's when I found out about your little secret closet Kirino." His eyes shifted to Kirino. She gasped a little in shock, as did Kyousuke. "I no longer care how good of grades you get, or how successful you are, this stops now. You will throw all of these abominations out, or I will do it myself. There's more to your punishment Kirino, but you and I will talk about that later, but as for now, Kyousuke," His father shifted his eyes back to Kyousuke. Kyousuke didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. He just looked into his father's eyes. "You will not be staying at this house anymore. I don't care if you have to sleep on the street, you are banned from this house. I will pack your things tonight, and you may return for them tomorrow morning, but after that you will leave."

"What?!" Kyousuke shouted back. He took a few steps towards his father, and raised his voice. "Where the hell am I supposed to go?! Why the hell are you even kicking me out?!" His father stood up out of the chair violently, causing the chair to fall over. He slammed his hands down on the table.

"You are a disgrace to this family! You are worthless! I will not have you corrupt your sister any further! I don't know how long this little relationship of yours has been going on but as of now it's over. Maybe when you finally grow up, you can come back, but until then, I am not your father. You're not my son." Those words felt like bullets as they pierced right through Kyousuke's body, and weighed down on his heart. Their mother had started crying again as she listened to her husband speak. Kyousuke had stopped his movements and was now standing still as he stared down his father. He showed no emotion on his face as he stared back at Kyosuke. Kyousuke started backing up, back towards Kirino.

"I won't leave." Kyousuke replied with a mumble. His father's glare tensed up.

"You don't have a choice." His father replied. Kyousuke stood in front of Kirino, and looked at his father.

"I. Will. Not. Leave." His father grunted in anger, and then began to quickly walk towards Kyousuke. Kyousuke tightened his fists as he prepared to act. His father rolled up his sleeve, and brought back his right arm. As the two were mere feet away from each other, Kirino stepped in front of Kyousuke.

"Stop!" She yelled. Her father paid no attention to her, and easily shoved her out of the way.

"Kirino!" Kyousuke shouted as he watched Kirino get shoved away violently. He dashed towards his father, and brought his arm back to punch him, but he was too late. The hard knuckles of his father crashed into cheek and dropped him to the floor. The hit didn't knock him unconscious, but it made him very disoriented. He had trouble picking himself up. Right before making it back to his feet, he felt the strong grasp of his father's hands around his collar. He was raised off the ground and taken to the front door. Kyousuke tried to fight his father's grip, but he wasn't strong enough. He was set down on his feet long enough for his father to open the door, and once it was open, he was picked back up, and tossed outside. He landed on his back, and gasped for air when he hit the ground. The wind had been knocked out of him.

"Come back for your things in the morning, otherwise I'll throw them all out." And with that, his father slammed the door shut, and locked it from the inside. Kyousuke struggled back to his feet, and then slowly made his way back to the door. He was gasping for breath every step, but eventually he made it. He slammed his fists against the door multiple times, but then gave up. He leaned his back up against the door, and then slid down onto his butt. He could feel his eyes become watery, and soon, the tears started rolling down his face. He looked out in front of him, out to the street. Snow was still falling very lightly, and was visible with the aid of the streetlights. He didn't know what to think about; he just wanted everything to disappear, everything but Kirino. He had no place to go, he could always call a friend, but how would he explain to them that he had been kicked out of his house for being in a relationship with his sister? And on top of that, tonight was still Christmas Eve. Everybody would be home with their families, anxiously awaiting the morning to come, what right did he have to intrude on them? He could also try to sneak back into his house and figure something out with Kirino, but he feared that his life might be at risk if he was caught. He slammed his fist down against the ground, breaking the skin on his knuckles and making them bleed.

"Dammit…" He muttered with sobs still in his voice. He beat his fist down against the ground a few more times. "Dammit!" He slowly managed to pull himself to his feet. He turned his head over his shoulder and looked at the front door to his house, or rather, his former house. He could still hear yelling going on inside the house, he assumed that it was his father scolding Kirino. He wanted to rush back into the house and help her, but he couldn't. There was no way back in, and even if he did get in there, his father was simply stronger than he was, so the only thing he would accomplish is getting another beating. So as much as it pained him to do it, he kept his back turned to the house he used to live in, and he walked away. He was still unsure of where he would go, where he could go, but one thing he did know, was that he would be back for Kirino. He would do his best to stand by her side, no matter what he would have to do. Kyousuke looked up into the sky, and could barely see the light of the moon through the clouds. As he looked upward, a snowflake had landed on his cheek. The initial touch sent a chill through his spine, but soon that feeling had changed into some sense of happiness. He forced a smile onto his face, even though it was just for a second, and then set out down the street, making his way to town.

He walked for what seemed like hours, even though in reality it was only minutes. The coldness of the outside world failed to compare to the coldness he felt on the inside. At this point he wasn't sure what felt worse, not having a home to go back to, or not being able to be with Kirino. Time marched forward, and soon he found himself in the middle of town, walking down the empty streets. No stores were open at this hour, so naturally there would be no people. The only light in the area was the light that the Christmas tree gave off. Kyousuke looked to the tree, and slowly his head started to tilt backwards as he looked up to the star that rested on top. Why was this happening to him? He just wanted a normal life. He wanted a normal school with normal friends, and above all, a normal sister. So why is his life the exact opposite? Sure school may be pretty normal, but his friends were anything but, and of course, Kirino is the farthest thing from a normal sister. He did have some great times with her, but was what was happening really worth it? He'd been caught red-handed, and evicted from his house. He was now alone, wandering aimlessly through the streets of town with nowhere to go. Nobody could possibly understand him, even if he did have the guts to tell somebody what was happening.

Kyousuke eventually found himself worn out, and took a seat on a bench that was nearby. He kept his hands in his pockets, trying to keep them warm. He leaned backwards on the bench and looked upward. The snow was starting to pick up, and there were small gusts of wind that were starting to blow, causing the snow to whip around in the air. A strong shiver was sent down his spine as the coldness of the night started to finally get to him.

"Kyousuke..?" A voice called out to him. Kyousuke was taken by surprise as he turned his head over his shoulder.

"Akagi?" Kyousuke spoke quietly as he was in disbelief. "What are you doing out?"

"I should be asking you the same question. You look like hell, are you okay?" Akagi showed concern for his friend as he took a seat on the bench next to him. Kyousuke hadn't noticed, but now that he thought about it, he imagined that he probably did look like hell. He had been crying so his eyes were probably red, the coldness of the night probably turned his face a redish purple, his knuckles had dried blood on them, and his nose was runny.

"Well…I've been better," Kyousuke tried to joke about it but his humor failed to lighten the mood.

"What happened? Something big it looks like otherwise I don't think you'd be out this late on Christmas Eve by yourself."

"It's…well, it's a long story. Besides, you're out here by yourself too aren't you?"

"Well yeah, but I don't look like shit. I'm out here because of my sister, she just couldn't-" Kyousuke cut him off with a small chuckle.

"Your sister huh…it seems like we're out here because of the same people, just completely different reasons..."

"Eh? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Sort of I guess. It wasn't really her fault though; it was my own stupidity that led me here." Kyousuke gritted his teeth, trying to hold back the tears. Akagi could see that his eyes were starting to water up.

"Why don't you just go back home and apologize?" Akagi was trying to sound sympathetic, but he was doing a bad job.

"I can't go back...something happened and I can't go back to that house. I'm not welcome there anymore…" The first tear had silently made its way down Kyousuke's face as he spoke. Akagi's face was now very concerned, and Akagi himself was very confused.

"Damn dude, I don't think I wanna know what you did…but I'm sure whatever it was, was for the right reasons. You're smart enough to know the consequences of your actions, so whatever you did, I don't think you did it for nothing. But that's enough out of me, I'm sure the last thing you want right now is a sympathy speech. Come on, I just bought the entire first season of Accel World and we're watching all of it tonight." Akagi put a smile on his face as he stood up from the bench. Kyousuke looked to Akagi with a confused look on his face.

"No, I couldn't do that. It's Christmas Eve, you should go be with your family-"

"This year my mom and dad are both gone out of town for a few days so we already had our Christmas, and the likelihood of Sena actually wanting to do something with me tomorrow is very small considering she got the new Make Out Men game-" Akagi paused and cleared his throat. "Anyways, she'll be pretty occupied for a while so don't worry. Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I let you freeze outside?" Kyousuke forced a smile on his face and walked next to his friend.

"Thanks Akagi…" He mumbled. The two began to walk, making their way to Akagi's house.

"You know, I'm not sure I remember the last time you were over, it's been a long time," Akagi said.

"You're right…it has been a long time indeed. I guess I was just so occupied with Kirino that I-" Kyousuke stopped himself. His gaze became fixed on the ground as he slowed his walking pace.

"…If you don't mind me asking, what's your relationship with Kirino?" Kyousuke flinched at the question. What was he supposed to say? 'She's my sister and that's all.' That would be the logical thing to say, but then how many more lies would he have to come up with to explain why he was evicted from his house. He could just be honest and say that she was his girlfriend, but was that any better? What if Akagi viewed him differently and took back his invite to stay at his place for the night for fear that his sister might be at risk? This was a situation that Kyousuke had wanted to avoid.

"Would you judge me?" Kyousuke replied in a monotone voice. Akagi looked to Kyousuke, a serious look in his eyes.

"No. I wouldn't." Akagi replied firmly. Kyousuke was kind of surprised by his response; he could tell that Akagi was being serious. "Maybe it'll help if I explain my relationship with Sena first." Akagi let out a soft smile. "Sena and I have always been close, but she doesn't like to admit it. Remember that night we ran into each other when those games were coming out? We were both there for the midnight release, both of us there for our sisters." Kyousuke nodded his head. "I'm sure you found out then that Sena has a habit of fantasizing about men loving other men, and sometimes she gets carried away, but do you know how many people would judge her if more people knew? She wouldn't be the same person. As her older brother I assumed responsibility for my role, and I supported her. I may not agree with the type of games she plays, but I won't judge her. She's my sister and I love her. And to be honest…sometimes I think my love for her is more than just a brotherly love… I know that sounds weird and disgusting, but it's how I feel. So, Kyousuke, now let me ask you the same question. Now that you've heard my side, will you judge me?" Kyousuke looked into Akagi's eyes, and could tell that he meant every word of what he said.

"No…I won't." Kyousuke replied. "You know that Kirino and I haven't always been on speaking terms, in fact for a long time we hated each other. She hated me for not being there when she was growing up, I hated her for…well for hating me I guess. We never spoke, never hung out, never did anything together. That was up until I found out that she has the same type of hobby that your sister has. She is what the outside world refers to as an otaku, but to me, she's my sister. I couldn't care less about what she hobbies she has, or why she chose the ones she did, and she could see that. That's why our relationship changed so suddenly, we had a new kind of bond being born. I knew a secret that she couldn't let anybody else find out about. We used that secret as a bridge to rebuild our relationship…and we built a relationship that became more than just a simple brother sister bond. Our feelings for each other deepened, and soon they got out of hand. We fell for each other."

"That's what I thought…" Akagi muttered. "I've seen you guys around town, and I've been wondering. I thought it was more than a coincidence running into you guys at that restaurant on Halloween, and since then I've been kind of curious. You probably haven't ever noticed me but I've been at that café a couple times when you and Kirino have gone there and that's when I was fairly certain." Akagi nodded his head as he spoke. Kyousuke was shocked to hear that Akagi had known so much and had never said anything.

"Y-you knew?" was all Kyousuke could mutter out.

"Like I said, I never knew, I just had high suspicion."

"You never said anything…"

"That's just who I am, I just don't care. If she makes you happy and you love each other than by all means don't let me stop you. Other people may look down upon it, actually I'm sure all of society looks down upon it, but as far as I'm concerned, I don't care. There are so many things going on in the world right now, wars, poverty, disasters, I mean who really cares about stuff like loving your sister? Sure it's wrong, but only deemed wrong by society and those who follow in its footsteps. Sometimes, you need to step outside of the normal, break away from society, and then find your own sense of happiness." Kyousuke stopped walking and let the words of Akagi sink into him.

"I didn't know you were so insightful Akagi," Kyousuke let out a soft chuckle. Even though he was being playful with him, the words that he spoke were very comforting and helpful.

"Don't get used to it," Akagi laughed back. He had stopped walking as well and was waiting for Kyousuke to regain his movement and catch up to him. "So now that we've been open with each other, can you tell me what happened?" Kyousuke took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly.

"We had gone out to spend the day together, but stuff happened and we got separated before we could spend it with each other, but eventually we met back up and I gave her her present when we got home. I wrote her a letter and I got her a Stardust Witch Meruru figure that had been autographed. Afterwards we went out to go look at the lights, and when we got back our dad confronted us in the living room. Apparently when our mom went to put Kirino's present in her room, she found the letter and brought it to our dad. After that things went downhill and he ended up saying some pretty nasty things and kicking me out of the house. I have to go back tomorrow morning for my stuff, but after that he doesn't care what I do or where I go." Kyousuke tried not to tear up again at the thought, and he was struggling pretty hard. Akagi let his shoulders relax as he put his hand on Kyousuke's shoulder.

"That's rough man, I'm sorry. Well listen, like I said my mom and dad are out of town for a few days and you're welcome to stay with me for a little bit. Anything I can do to help, just let me know."

"You really don't have to do that, but thanks Kouhei," Kyousuke forced a smile across his face.

"You used my first name, ha; it's been awhile since you've done that."

"Eh, shut up," Kyousuke nudged Akagi on the shoulder as they continued walking. They had walked most of the way already during the course of their conversation, so they only had a few minutes left before they arrived at his house.

When they finally arrived, Akagi was the first to step inside. His house was similar to Kyousuke's, but it had its own aura about it. The size and shape was the same but the detail and décor was different. Kyousuke followed him through the living room and up the stairs. On the way to Akagi's room they passed by Sena's room. Akagi stopped in front of her door for a second and knocked on it twice.

"Oy, Sena, I'm back. Kyousuke is here too." After a few seconds the door to her room opened up. Sena looked to Kyousuke with a smile on her face, and then turned to Akagi. She grabbed him by his coat and yanked him into her room, slamming the door behind him.

"A-Akagi?" Kyousuke mumbled. He was quickly, and violently, thrown back out of her room only after a few seconds.

"Geesh, she has no patience," Akagi said brushing his shoulder. "Anyways, my room is right here, come on." Akagi led the way to his room and walked inside. Once Kyousuke was in, the door was closed behind them. Kyousuke looked around his room, admiring all the things that were in there. He had posters up of attractive girls posing in bikinis, he had a rather large TV on the back wall, it must've been at least 42 inches. His bed was small and slender, much like Kyousuke's, and he also had a computer in his room that was resting on a desk.

"Alright! Let's get this marathon rolling!" Akagi shouted pulling out the season set of Accel World. "What do you think, should we cook up a pizza tonight? Or should we save it for tomorrow? Oh! Also if you get thirsty that big hunk of a cube over there is a mini fridge, help yourself."

"Geesh Akagi, do you have enough stuff in here?" Kyousuke asked laughing.

"Never! Anyways, what about pizza? You hungry?"

"Yeah, I am kinda hungry. I was so caught up with everything that was happening I haven't had dinner yet." Kyousuke looked around again before adding, "You don't happen to have a freezer and a stove stashed away in here too do you?" Akagi laughed at his comment.

"I keep it all under my bed! But sadly, no I don't. I actually have to move and go down the stairs." They both let out a sigh before sharing a laugh.

"This is why we're friends," Kyousuke said. Akagi nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright well I'm going to get the oven ready. We should be able to finish the first episode before the pizza is done." And with that Akagi left the room and went down the stairs. Kyousuke sprawled out on his back on the floor and looked up into the ceiling, thinking about Kirino, wondering how she was doing, what her punishment was, will he be able to see her. He closed his eyes as he pondered his thoughts.

_Dammit Kirino, we've really done it this time. What are we going to do now? I might not get to see you for a long time… what if I never see you again… _

_ 'Baka!' _Kirino's voice ran through his head. He shot open his eyes at the sudden appearance of her voice. He smiled softly as he knew that's exactly what she would've said. But she was right, he was being an idiot, thinking negatively doesn't have positive results.

_I will see you again. If it's the last thing I do, if I have to go through hell and back, if I have to stand toe to toe with our father, I will see you again. _As his thoughts faded away from him he could picture Kirino smiling at him, her bright blue eyes being so comforting, her strawberry-blond hair flowing gracefully behind her head, her pink hair clip making her stand out in a crowd. His peaceful thoughts were broken when he heard the sound of Akagi's footsteps rushing up the stairs. He emerged back inside the room and got the disc ready to play.

"You ready?" Akagi asked, slipping the disk inside the DVD player. Kyousuke nodded his head and sat up, now resting his back against Akagi's bed. The main screen popped up, and Akagi pushed the play button on the remote. As the anime began to start, Kyousuke started to lighten up a little, not worrying so much about life at the time. He would enjoy his night at Akagi's tonight, and worry about Kirino and his father tomorrow. Who knows what the next day will bring, but Kyousuke was not looking forward to it. He didn't want to confront his father again, and even more than that, he didn't want to have to think about where he was going to go after his time at Akagi's was up, or what he was going to do.

The first episode came and went in a matter of minutes, and soon Akagi was downstairs and back with a freshly made pizza. It was a simple pizza that only had pepperoni on it, but they didn't care, they both loved it.

"This is delicious! Wouldn't you agree?" Akagi smirked chomping down on a slice. Kyousuke nodded his head.

"This is the best tasting thing I've had in ages!"

"It's so good!

"Magnificent!

"Bravisimo!" They were both praising this pizza like it was a God. They were all hyper and jittery, but that soon stopped when Akagi's door came flying open, smashing into his wall. Sena was on the other side and looked like she was going to kill someone. Startled by the sudden noise, Akagi and Kyousuke both clung to each other and let out a slight scream for a second.

"Shut. Up." Sena said. Akagi and Kyousuke looked to each other and then quickly let go of the other, slightly embarrassed.

"R-right…sorry," Akagi bowed his head while letting out an awkward laugh. A simple "Hmph" was all Sena gave for a response as she turned and slammed the door back shut.

"That was freaky," Kyousuke muttered.

"Yeah, when she starts in on her…hobby…she doesn't like being distracted and she becomes a totally different person." Kyousuke let out a sigh.

"I know how that goes…" The two shared another laugh before resuming the demolition of the pizza.

They continued to watch the anime until their bodies could no longer function and they were forced to go to sleep.

"Well…we made it through eight episodes at least…" Akagi mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Black Lotus…is so hot…" Kyousuke mumbled back.

"Dude that's like…not right. She's like the same age as- ha ha oh yeah…"

"Shut…shut up Akagi." The two spoke like they were high; they had to think carefully about what they were saying otherwise their words would turn into unrecognizable mumbles. Eventually they both passed out, Akagi on his bed, and Kyousuke on the floor.

Soon morning came, and the moment of truth would be quickly arriving upon Kyousuke. He would be going to confront his father once more and get his things. He wondered if he would get to see Kirino again while he was there, or if he would have to figure something else out. Kyousuke struggled to wake himself up, but eventually managed to get there. Akagi was already up and out of bed, and Kyousuke assumed he was downstairs. He pulled himself to his feet and headed down the stairs. Akagi was sitting at the table, eating a breakfast that looked like it had been prepared by Sena, seeing as how she was still in an cooking apron.

"Morning Kyousuke!" Akagi said cheerfully. "Sit down, grab a bite, relax a little."

"Sorry, I think I'll pass for now. I just want to go get my stuff and get it over with. If food is still present when I get back, then I'll be glad to pig out." Kyousuke smiled at the two.

"Eh, suit yourself. I can't promise there will be any food left though." Akagi laughed as he continued stuffing his face. Kyousuke made his way to the door and slipped on his shoes, getting ready to leave.

"Oh! Kyousuke!" Sena spoke up, she wore a very happy look on her face.

"Huh?"

"Merry Christmas!" Kyousuke smiled back at her.

"Merry Christmas," He replied. Kyosuke took his leave from their house, and started making his way back to his own. The walk there was silent as he went alone, and soon he arrived in front of his doorstep. He gulped down a mouthful of ice cold air as he walked up on the steps and knocked on the door. He tried to make his face expressionless, but he was failing to do so. A few seconds passed before the door opened up. His father was on the other side and was looking at him with the same cold, piercing eyes as yesterday.

"I'm here for my things," Kyousuke said. His father said nothing back, just grunted and opened up the door. Kyousuke stepped inside and made his way towards the living room where everything was packed up. But something was odd, he didn't have this much stuff. There were plenty of bags and suitcases, way more than what would be needed for his things.

"Is this…all mine?" Kyousuke asked confused.

"No. The ones on the left are yours, those few over there. These are Kirino's." His father replied. Kyousuke's eyes shot open.

"What do you mean?! You're kicking her out too?! She's not even in high school yet!" Kyousuke turned to his father with complete frustration.

"Hmph, stupid child! You know nothing!"

"Then what are you planning to do huh?! Where is she?! I want to talk to her!"

"That's impossible." His father replied, his voice strong and stern.

"And just why is that?"

"Because Kirino is at the airport. She'll be taking the morning plane back to America today, to finish out the next four years of her education."

Kyousuke's eyes widened as he stared into his father's eyes. His heart sank down into his stomach, lower than it had ever sunk before. Was Kirino really out of his reach?


	2. Chapter 2

*AN* Ehhhhhhhhhh I'm sorry it took so long for me to update…I'm really bad at that, but after enough people get on my ass about writing it then I have so much more motivation to write. I'm no longer going to make promises about when I'm going update, because I have no idea when it'll happen XD… Anyways, I want to mention that his story will be unlike other fanfics of the OreImo series, there will be very happy times, and there will be very tragic times. I wish you all happy reading!

"What do you mean? It's Christmas! You're making her ride an airplane all the way to America by herself on Christmas? And why does she have to leave? I'm gone, isn't that enough?!" Kyousuke's frustration was becoming very apparent as his voice grew louder and angrier. His father let out a grunt before clenching his fists in rage.

"Kirino's future was decided on by both me and her mother. The only way to keep this disgusting relationship of yours at bay and make sure it dies here is to get Kirino as far away from you as possible."

"That's not fair to her!"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you made the choice to embark down this path! It doesn't matter what you say, Kirino is already gone. I dropped her and your mother off at the airport earlier; I just came back to grab Kirino's things and that's when you showed up." Kyousuke had a mix of emotions running through his head. He was angry, he was sad, and he was confused. He turned around and headed out the door of the house. "Take your things boy," His father told him. Kyousuke kept his back turned to him, but he stopped walking.

"…I'll be back for them later, there's something I need to do right now."

"Either take them now or they won't be here when you get back."

"Then throw them away, I don't care." And with that, Kyousuke walked out of the house, slamming the front door shut behind him. His steps gradually picked up speed as he walked away from the house, until eventually he was running.

_I need to get to the airport before it's too late…I could get there in a few minutes if I take the train, I just hope I can get there before Dad does._ He began running towards downtown, making his way to the train station. If he continued running at the pace he was going he could get there in just over five minutes. The airport wasn't too far away, maybe twenty minutes at most, so if everything went according to plan he should be able to get there before his father, but that just depends on how fast he drives or if anything should go wrong on his end.

He ran as fast as he could until finally he arrived at the station. He placed his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath; he hadn't run that hard in a long time. He looked around, and judging by the amount of people that were idly standing by, he assumed that the next train arrival would be soon. He would need to ride it for only two stops and then get off, and from there the airport was just a walk away. After only a couple minutes, the train pulled into the station. He stepped on board and took a seat close to the door. He leaned his back up against the wall of the train and tried to keep his mind occupied. It had taken longer than he had hoped for the train to begin to leave, but soon enough it began to depart.

He grew impatient quickly; he wanted to be there now. He didn't want to look out the windows, nor did he want to look at the other people that were on the train. He needed to do something though, that way time would hopefully pass by a little faster. He closed his eyes and just let his mind wander, and then a scene began to play out in his mind. It was from when he and Kirino had gotten on the train to go to Akihabara on Halloween; how she had to sit on his lap, and how she had fallen asleep. He felt sad and happy at the same time…it was those memories that made him smile, but at the same time it was those memories that are making this situation so hard on him. He didn't want those moments to stop. He felt a tear trickle down his face as he continued to reminisce memories of him and Kirino.

"Hey mister, why are you crying?" Kyousuke raised his head to see a little girl standing in front of him, she couldn't have been older than seven or eight. She was holding what he assumed to be her mother's hand and was looking right at him. She had very light purple colored eyes, and her hair was also a soft violet color, but it was short as it only hung down to her shoulders. In her free hand, she was holding the hand of a small stuffed animal; the animal took the form of a panda. "It's Christmas, nobody should be crying on Christmas." The little girl smiled happily at him. Her mother didn't seem to notice that she was talking to him though, as she never said anything to her and kept her attention focused in front of her. Kyousuke looked into the eyes of this little girl, and he could tell that she was happy, but then again what child isn't happy on Christmas? "Oh, I bet I know! You didn't get any presents did you? Yup yup I bet that's it!" She giggled to herself, as if she knew that she was right. Kyousuke didn't know what to say to her, but somehow words managed to come out of his mouth.

"My Christmas just hasn't started yet is all…I'll be fine though so don't let these tears fool you," Kyousuke replied with a smile. "That's a nice animal you have there, did you get it for Christmas?" the little girl seemed excited as he asked the question.

"I sure did! This is Mr. Cuddles; my mommy gave it to me last year for Christmas. She told me that it would bring me good luck, so I always keep it around." Her tone remained so happy and uplifting as she spoke. Before they could continue on, the train announced that it would be making its first stop in a few seconds. The train began to slow down, and soon the doors opened.

"Alright sweetie, this is our stop, come on or we'll be late," The little girl's mother looked down to her and smiled. The girl held onto her mom's hand as they waited for the crowd of people to make their way out of the train. Before they left, the girl turned to Kyousuke one more time.

"Here mister, take Mr. Cuddles," She said as she extended out the stuffed animal to Kyousuke. This caught him off guard.

"That's very nice of you, but this is yours. Your mother gave it to you, so you should keep it," Kyousuke kept his hands at his sides, but he continued to smile at her.

"My mom always taught me that Christmas is just as much about giving as it is receiving and if we're given too much that we should give a little back to the people that need it most." She placed her stuffed animal on the ground in front of Kyousuke's feet. "I hope your Christmas gets better mister…by the way, my name is Niko." She closed her eyes as she smiled at him.

Kyousuke was touched by this girl and how kind hearted she was. He didn't notice it but another tear had rolled down his face, but this tear was a tear of joy. The girl waved goodbye to Kyousuke as her and her mother stepped off the train. He gave a wave back to her, and then looked to the ground where the stuffed animal was. He picked it up and sat it on his lap.

_Mr. Cuddles huh? Thank you Niko…I could really use some good fortune right now. _He messed with the arms of the stuffed animal, moving them up and down like he was playing with it. The doors then closed on the train and it began to move once more. Time seemed to pass by slower since the little girl had gotten off, he didn't have anybody to talk too anymore; he was left to his thoughts once again. Having the stuffed animal did make him a little happier though, happier than he was when he left.

It felt like forever but finally the train came to a stop once more. It began to slow and soon the doors opened. Kyousuke picked up the stuffed animal and headed out the doors quickly. He looked around until he found the sign for the airport. He then began to run in that direction.

He didn't know how long he had been running, at least five minutes, but the airport soon came into sight as he closed in on it. Unfortunately, the place was huge, and he had no idea where to begin to look for Kirino. Maybe he would get lucky and he could ask somebody where the flight to America was and they would actually know, but he figured that the chances of that were low because nobody probably cared. He kept running until he was inside the building, and by then he was out of breath. He was panting heavily as he rested his hands on his knees. He took multiple deep breaths before he began to search through the airport. He asked random strangers that he passed if they knew about the flight but most of them shook their heads or didn't respond at all.

_I'm not getting anywhere…if I don't find her flight gate soon, I might be too late…_ Kyousuke was scanning the crowds of people, when he caught sight of something in the distance. It was the pink hair clip that Kirino always wore in her hair. Seeing this, Kyousuke picked up his pace and began to push through the crowd. When he saw Kirino, she was walking away from him, probably heading towards her flight gate. He didn't notice his father, but he wasn't really looking for him, or his mother for that matter.

"Kirino…" He mumbled to himself as he started moving faster and faster. "Kirino!" His voice was a little louder as he got closer. He could see her clearly now, and she was walking next to their mother. Luckily though, his father wasn't there yet…or maybe he was? What if they were heading off to meet him? Kyousuke began to get worried, clenching the stuffed animal that he was still holding at his side.

Kirino was only a few people ahead of him, and he could see her face clearly now as well. She had her head tilted down at the ground and the way her body moved was almost like she was lifeless. His mother was walking almost the same, except she kept her head up and looking straight out in front of her. They weren't talking because neither of their mouths were moving…he could understand though, if he were in Kirino's shoes, he wouldn't have anything to say either. He just wanted to reach out to her, grab her by the arm, and then take off running with her, but he feared that that might look a little sketchy to the people around him, and plus he didn't want his mother to know that he was there, because that meant that his father would definitely find out.

"…I don't want to go," Kirino said softly, stopping in her tracks. Kyousuke was able to overhear her, and he stopped walking as well, not wanting to be discovered. Their mother didn't say anything at first, but she did stop walking as well. "Please Mom…don't make me leave…" Kirino's voice started to break, like she was about to sob. She looked to her mother with her teary eyes, begging her not to force her to go.

"…I'm sorry, but your father has made this final…you'll be fine over there, you'll make new friends and-"

"I don't want new friends! I don't want to go to a new school! I came back from America because I missed my friends here! I wasn't happy over there…doesn't your daughters happiness matter to you?" Their mother now began to tear up as well. Kyousuke stood and listened to his sister talk, he could feel the emotion from her words, she was being very serious.

_She really wasn't happy over there…_ Kyousuke thought as he continued to listen.

"Why wouldn't you be happy? Is it because 'he' isn't over there? It's always been him, hasn't it? You didn't miss your friends, you missed 'him', that's why you came back, that's why you don't want to leave isn't it?" Their mother's voice was muffled by sniffles and sorrow, and even though she didn't say it, Kyousuke and Kirino both knew exactly who she was talking about. Kirino didn't say anything back; she just kept looking at her mother with those same saddened eyes. Normally her bright blue eyes were filled with happiness, but now they were darkened with sadness.

"…Why Kirino? Why did you step down this path?" Her mother wouldn't even look her in the eyes; she just stayed facing straight ahead. "You had such a bright future…you made me and your father so proud, and to think that you would have fallen so low…"

"Stop talking about me like that! My future isn't going anywhere, I'm still a star athlete, I'm still a role model for our school…I'm a published author, and my modeling career is going nowhere but up…you can think what you want, but I know that I'm still going to be a success in life…if you can't believe that then that's your problem…"

"But why did you have to-"

"What? Fall in love? Why did I fall in love with somebody that makes me happy?"

"Kirino! Stop saying that…you didn't fall in love with him you're just going through a phase is all…"

Kyousuke was stunned by the words that Kirino had just said…did she really mean that? And did she really just say it out loud in front of their mother? Even if Kyousuke wanted to say something, his body wouldn't let him. He was at a loss for words; Kirino had never openly said something like that before…although he would imagine that she probably wouldn't have said anything if she knew that he was only a few steps behind her.

Kirino didn't reply to her mother's comment, but that didn't mean that she had nothing to say. Their mom began to walk again, still not even looking at Kirino once. Kirino followed silently behind her.

Kyousuke was still in shock from what Kirino had said, but he soon followed behind Kirino and his mother. Kyousuke looked up as they walked, and noticed that they to approaching Kirino's flight gate. Time was running out, if Kyousuke was going to do something, it needed to be soon. As much as he wanted to yell out to her, he couldn't bring his voice to say anything, and his pace started to slow down and they got farther and farther ahead of him. His movements completely stopped when their father came into sight, he was standing around the gate with all of Kirino's luggage. His facial expression didn't change as his daughter and wife came into sight, he had the same disapproving look on his face from earlier. Kirino didn't look at him as they approached him; she just stood in front of her luggage, looking at the ground. Kyousuke was too far away to hear what they were talking about, but soon Kirino picked up a couple of bags and began to walk into the gate. She was heading up the ramp that led to the door that would then take her to the plane. He wanted to yell out at her, but still, no words came. He clenched the arm of the stuffed animal that was still in his hand, hanging by his side.

Right as Kirino was about to enter with her things, she turned her body around. She raised her face and locked eyes with Kyousuke, who was looking up to her, and unknowing to him, he was crying. He didn't even feel the tears start, but they were flowing down his face as he looked up to his sister.

"Kyousuke..?" Kirino mumbled. The expression on her face changed as she realized he was there, her eyes began to brighten a little from the dark blue back to her normal blue. "Kyousuke!" She yelled out his name as she turned around and ran back down the ramp. Kyousuke now moved his body and began to make his way towards her. He pushed through the crowds of people as he rushed to her. Their parents took note of Kirino's sudden movements back down the ramp, and they quickly scanned the area around them, eventually noticing that Kyousuke was there.

"He just doesn't learn!" Their dad said, now pushing towards them as well.

"Honey wait!" Yoshino tried to stop her husband but he pushed her off of him and kept pushing forward.

Kirino was now just a few steps away from Kyousuke, and soon the two were together. He put his one around her body and pulled her close to him, placing the other one on the back of her head. She planted her face into her chest and began to sob.

"I'm sorry Kirino," Kyousuke muttered to her. He rested his head on hers and tightened his grip around her.

"J-just shut up…stupid…idiot…baka…" There were occasional sniffles between the words she used. Kyousuke turned his attention to back in front of him, and he saw that their father was closing in on them.

"Kirino, I want you to stay with me…I can't watch you leave me again…" Kyousuke pulled her head out of his chest and looked up at his face. Her eyes were still teary, but they were tears of happiness.

"I don't want to leave…"

"Then come with me…I'm staying with my friend Akagi right now, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you stayed there too for a day or so…maybe you and I can get our own place. I'll pick up a job if I have to just…stay with me…" Kirino smiled as another tear ran down her face.

"You promised me that you would always be here whenever I needed you…forever and always remember? I intend for you to keep that promise…" Even though she was smiling, and crying, she also managed to blush as she spoke.

"Kyousuke! Get away from her!" Their father shouted; he was now very close, only a few people away. Kyousuke grabbed Kirino's hand and started to run the opposite way, heading back towards the way he came.

"Here, hold this," Kyousuke said looking over his shoulder and handing her the stuffed animal. Kirino reached up and grabbed it from him, looking at it slightly confused.

"Where did you..?"

"I'll tell you later, just hang onto it for now." Kirino didn't respond to that, she just agreed and held it at her side, like Kyousuke had done. They ran through the airport quickly, pushing their way through the crowd, constantly looking over their shoulder to see how far behind their father was. If he caught them, all hell would break loose.

They eventually made their way back to the front doors, and they left the airport. Kyousuke looked to his right, the direction that he had originally come from, and then looked to his left. They could break right, and get on the train, but their father would probably wait for them at every stop, and that's if the train was even there. They could go left and try and outrun their father, but if he chased them with the car, they would be caught very quickly. They were in a very bad situation.

Without thinking about it anymore, Kyousuke started running to his right, pulling Kirino along behind him.

_We don't have to get on the train…we can just run back to Akagi's house if we have to…no, that's too far to run…maybe we can just run until we hit downtown, then we can take refuge in a random building there…yeah, that might work. _Kyousuke picked up the pace as he now had a plan of action. He grew tired quickly though, since he still wasn't fully rested after his previous runs, but he still pushed on. He glanced over his shoulder, but his dad wasn't there. He assumed that he probably went to get the car…if that were the case, they needed to find a building to hide in quick…but they were still a ways away from reaching downtown.

They ran on the sidewalk as fast as they could, and they were able to get a little closer to downtown, but then Kyousuke looked over his shoulder and caught sight of a familiar vehicle. It was the family car, which meant it was there father.

"Shit…Dad has the car…we can't outrun him much longer…there's some stoplights up ahead, hopefully we can stall him at the red lights." Kyousuke said. They ran past one light, just as the orange was switching to red.

"At least luck is on our side here…" Kyousuke looked over his shoulder again, his father was stuck behind a car at the light, but that car was turning right so their father would soon be the front car. They made it just a few steps away from the next light as the previous one turned green. This one was also orange as they ran across the pedestrian crosswalk. They kept running, but then they stopped when they heard the sound of brakes squealing, and the horn of a semi-truck. Then there was a loud crash. They turned around to see the car flipped onto its side, glass was scattered everywhere. The truck had smashed into the side of the car, it was a miracle it didn't just run it over and crush it. Kirino and Kyousuke were paralyzed as they looked at the accident that had just happened. People were jumping out of their cars and looking at what had happened.

"Dad!" Kirino yelled, breaking free of Kyousuke's grip. Kyousuke ran right behind her. They headed back to the scene of the crash, unsure of how to handle the situation that they had just seen.


	3. Chapter 3

*AN* whazzup guys! I know it's been awhile but here is the next chapter. It's kind of a meh chapter in my opinion, not really the best follow up, but hey, what can you do? Anyways, hope you enjoy!

The night ticked on very slowly for Kyousuke and Kirino as they sat around in the hospital, awaiting any news of their father's condition. Of course, their mother was there too but she was in the room with him, while the two of them were forced to wait in the lobby. Neither of them had anything to say. What could they say? It was because of them that this happened and they knew it, but the troubling part about it, was that they didn't know if they cared or not. Their father is their father, and they will both love him regardless of how he treats them, but they both couldn't care less what he thought about their relationship.

The two siblings sat on one of the couches that was in the lobby, Kyousuke was resting his head up against his knuckles, staring off into space and Kirino was messing around with the stuffed animal that Kyousuke had received earlier.

"You never did say where you got this," Kirino muttered softly. Her voice was quiet, the complete opposite of how she usually is. It was a mix of sadness and tiredness.

"On my way to the airport a little girl gave it to me…she told me it would bring good luck," Kyousuke replied back, his voice almost just like Kirino's. Kirino didn't reply, she just continued to mess around with it.

It felt like forever since the two of them had been together, even though in reality it had only been a day. Kyousuke missed being around her, and he knew that she missed him too even if she didn't say it. Kyousuke pulled out his phone and glanced at the time.

11:14 P.M.

They had been waiting out in the lobby for about an hour and a half, and nobody had come out once to say anything. Kyousuke replayed the scene is his mind, how they were running and then the sound of the brakes squealing. The sound of the horn blasting. And then the crash. Police arrived almost instantly, but it still took them at least a half hour to pull their father out of the car. The entire right side, the passenger side, was dented in. If it had been the driver's side, their father would certainly be dead.

Finally, after waiting for so long, their mother and a couple doctors walked out into the lobby. Kirino and Kyousuke jumped up quickly and approached them. They didn't say anything, they were just waiting for the doctor to begin to speak. The man looked to Kyousuke and then to Kirino.

"Your father has slipped into a coma...we did a lot of tests and we examined him the best we could and it looks like he's going to be fine. His body will recover in time, but he could be in the coma from anywhere to a couple days, to a couple months…I'm so sorry, but at least he should be able to pull through this." The doctor looked from person to person as he spoke. Their mother didn't say anything, she just looked to the ground, a great depression could be seen in her eyes. Kirino didn't speak either, she just tightened her grip on the stuffed animal.

"I see…thank you doctor…" Kyosuke muttered out. He really didn't want to say anything, but he knew that if he didn't, nobody else would. The doctor bowed his head, and then turned and walked back into the room where their father was, leaving the three of them standing together in the lobby.

"…Mom I-" Kyousuke had started to say. He had been cut off by his mother though.

"I'm going to go and stay with some relatives until your father gets better…you two can do whatever you want. I just hope you're happy about what you've done." And with that she turned her back to them and began to walk away. Kyousuke and Kirino watched her as she did. She left them there with nothing. No goodbye, no advice, no anything.

"Come on Kirino, let's go," Kyousuke said softly. He too began to walk away.

"Go where?" Kirino asked as she started to walk behind him.

"I'm going to give Akagi a call, see if he's still awake. I'll ask if we can stay there for tonight and then we can figure out what to do tomorrow."

"Alright…" Kirino was so quiet. This was completely different than her usual self, but given the circumstances, it made sense.

Kyousuke pulled out his phone, and began to call Akagi. To his luck, he answered. Kyousuke didn't really explain what happened; he had just asked if it was alright if Kirino stayed there as well. Akagi didn't mind and he said that he would leave the door unlocked because he would probably be asleep when they got there. He would set out some blankets and pillows if they wanted to sleep out in the living room. Kyousuke thanked him and then hung up his phone. He informed Kirino that it was alright, and then the two set out to his house.

They headed for the train station, since Akagi's house and the hospital were pretty much on the opposite sides of town. The walk there was pretty quiet, but neither of them didn't really have anything to talk about. They didn't have to wait long for a train, and soon they were boarded and were heading over to Akagi's house. Kirino sat down next to Kyousuke on the train, and she let her head fall against his shoulder. Her eyes hung low, he could tell that she was tired. He maneuvered his arm and put it around her, pulling her closer to him.

"We're going to be alright Kirino, I promise," Kyousuke said softly. A small smile appeared on Kirino's face for a second as she closed her eyes.

"You promise huh?" Kirino replied back, her voice a little more cheerful than it had been.

"Even if the world is against us, I'll still be here. Always by your side, forever and always." Kyousuke looked over to Kirino and smiled at her. She smiled back and then chuckled a little.

"If you keep talking like that all this mushiness is going to make me sick," She stuck out her tongue as she looked at him. Kyousuke laughed as she was starting to act like her normal self again. She closed her eyes, moving her body closer to his. He could smell the scent of her shampoo radiating off of her hair, it smelled like strawberries. Kyousuke looked down to her, and kissed the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her hair as he leaned close. Kirino reopened her eyes and looked back up into his.

"What was that for?" She asked him.

"What? Am I not allowed to be affectionate?" He teased her as he tightened his grip around her, pulling her even closer. He leaned his head up against hers and started rubbing his face against hers. Kirino chuckled a little and then pushed him away. They both smiled at each other and then Kirino repositioned herself back to the way she was. She placed her head on his shoulder and looked down to the floor of the train.

"…Why can't things always be like this..?" her voice was soft and quiet as she spoke. This was one of those moments again where the mood just changes so quickly.

"Like what?" Kyousuke replied, letting his head fall back against the window of the train.

"Use your brain for once, you know what I mean…" Kirino blushed a little, still not looking at Kyousuke. He was about to say something when a voice came on over the speakers in the train, informing them that the stop they needed to get off at was coming up shortly. Kyousuke stood up out of his seat, and reached his hand down to Kirino. Usually she would swat it away, but this time, she welcomingly took hold of it. She used his hand to pull herself up and then immediately interlaced her fingers with his. Her grip on his hand was tight as they waited for the train doors to open. They waited a few seconds, and soon the doors opened up and they walked outside.

The night was cold, but neither of them seemed to really notice. They had so much stuff going on in their heads that the weather was of no concern to them.

"Akagi's house isn't very far from here, we should be there in a few minutes," Kyousuke said. Kirino didn't reply, she just nodded her head and kept walking. Kyousuke looked over to her, looking at her face. He could see that her teeth were chattering, and now that he was thinking about it, her hand was pretty cold and it was shaking quite a bit.

"Do you want my jacket?" Kyousuke offered. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Then you would be left in just a T-shirt idiot…I'll be fine. You said we were almost their anyways, I think I can manage."

"Suit yourself." Kyousuke placed the hand that wasn't locked with Kirino's in his pocket as they walked down the sidewalk. He would occasionally take deep breaths in and exhale very slowly, just to watch his breath appear and fade away. Kirino watched as he did it, and she could only shake her head at him, giving him the 'there's no way we can be related' look. Even though she thought what he was doing was completely pointless and stupid, it still managed to bring a smile on to her face.

After walking for a ways they finally reached their destination, Akagi's house was now in sight, just down the road from where they were standing. Both Kirino and Kyousuke were a bit slow while walking, they were both pretty tired. Kyousuke approached the door and slowly pushed it open. They stepped inside quietly and then he shut the door behind them. There was a light that was left on in the living room, Akagi probably left it on for them. The desk lamp near the couch was the light that was on, and sitting on the couch was a pile of blankets and a few pillows.

"Thanks Akagi…" Kyousuke muttered as he headed over to the couch. He picked up the blankets and pillows and tossed them onto the floor. He then faced to Kirino and pointed at the couch. "Here, you can have the couch. I'll sleep on the floor." Kyousuke picked up a blanket and unfolded it. He was waiting for Kirino to lay down, but instead she just placed the stuffed animal down on the end of the couch and then looked at him.

"Stupid Aniki…" She mumbled as she bent down and picked up a pillow. She walked towards him and then looked at the pillow, then back to him.

"What are you-" Kyousuke had started to ask. He was cut off by Kirino tossing the pillow at his face, causing him to drop the blanket and fall backwards onto the couch. His head smacked against the arm rest of the couch, making a loud thumping noise. He moved the pillow and was ready to retaliate when he felt something plop down on his lap. Kirino had settled between his legs and was leaning back on him, her head on his chest. Kyosuke smiled and took the pillow that was still in his hands and tucked it behind his head; once it was there, he leaned back onto it and put his arms around Kirino, pulling her closer to him. Kirino placed her hands on his; pushing them off of her. She sat up and leaned over the couch, grabbing one of the blankets off the floor, the one that Kyousuke had dropped. She also picked up the stuffed animal that was on the floor. Once she had them, she laid back down on his lap, but this time she had her face towards him, letting her chest lean up against his.

"K-Kirino what are you doing?" Kyousuke mumbled. He was having a difficult time trying to think, he could feel her breasts rubbing up on him. She looked up to him, her blue eyes staring straight into his.

"I'm making myself comfortable. Is there a problem?" She snapped back.

"N-no it's just that…" Kirino moved herself upwards a little, putting extra pressure on him with her chest.

"It's just that what?" She moved her legs up so that they were over his, like she was straddling him. She tossed her arms around his neck and brought her face close to his. Kyousuke was trying to look into her eyes, but he kept letting his eyes drift downwards towards her lips. Kirino followed his eyes and took the initiative for him. She brought her face in and planted her lips onto his. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip around his neck. They continued to kiss for a few seconds before Kirino pulled away with a tear running down her face.

"Kirino..?" Kyousuke whispered, noticing the tear.

"It's not fair…It's not fair!" She removed her hands from around his neck and was now gripping his shirt. She pulled her face down to his chest and buried herself in it. Kyosuke could feel the tears soaking through his shirt and onto his chest. He placed on of his hands around her neck and the other one on top of her head. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head. Kirino opened her eyes, but she didn't remove her face from his shirt.

"Why…why do you have to be my brother…why can't you just be some other boy, somebody who I can love and not be punished for?"

"Kirino…" Kyousuke wasn't sure what to say. What could he say to comfort her at this point? He didn't know. He was going to just let this run its course, let her get it out of her system. Kirino wasn't one to cry, let alone in front of him of all people. These last couple days though, you wouldn't have been able to guess that. There have been many tears shed, from both her and him.

Kirino continued to cry for a few more minutes but soon the teams came to a stop. She slowly loosened her grip on his shirt and brought her face up a little. Her eyes were red from the tears, and the makeup she had on was trickling down the side of her face. Kyousuke looked at her and then brought up his shirt and wiped her face off, smiling at her afterwards.

"I hate seeing you like this…" Kyosuke whispered to her. He was brushing her hair with his hand as he spoke. "I guess I've failed at being your boyfriend huh? I can't even keep you from crying...It's my fault we're in this mess. You have such a bright future ahead of you, I'm only holding you back with this relationship. This was a bad idea from the beginning but…"

"…Shut up…" Kirino snapped back boldly. She continued looking into his eyes as she spoke again. "Shut up! Don't say that…you better listen up because I won't say this again…you…didn't fail as my boyfriend…you're all I could ever ask for. You're kind, you treat me well, you're always here…I don't want you with anybody else…I can't handle the thought of that…"

"Hey," Kyousuke butted in. "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say but I'm glad that we're together. Even if I fail as your boyfriend, even if our lives go to hell, even if everything fails us…I'm still glad that it's with you. I love you Kirino. I love you as a sister…but I love you even more as a girlfriend."

"Kyousuke… why do you have to say such stupid crap all the time…" Kirino blushed a little as she lowered her head back down onto his chest, falling back into his lap. Kyosuke reached over her and grabbed the blanket that was down by her feet on the couch. He pulled it up over her and stopped it when it got to her neck. Kirino then adjusted herself, pulling herself closer to him and bringing the blanket with her. She was now sitting up in his lap, leaning backwards, her head now resting on his shoulder. He placed his arms back around her waist and she placed hers over his hands.

"What do we do now…" Kirino muttered.

"Honestly, I have no idea…I'm sure Akagi will let us stay here a couple days if we need to."

"You know…I am a model and a published author earning royalties, we can afford to stay somewhere…we could even go back home, I can afford the bills."

"I guess we could…but you know what I just thought of…all of our stuff is gone…Dad threw mine out when I went to go after you and all yours was left at the airport when we ran. We have nothing right now…" Kirino tightened her grip on his hands.

"Well…not everything is gone." Kirino leaned up and reached for the stuffed animal that was still at the end of the couch. She held the bear in her arms like Kyousuke was holding her in his. They both stared and smiled at the bear, for some reason just looking at it brought a smile to their faces.  
"Hey, why don't we go shopping together tomorrow? You can replace all of your clothes, and I can use what little money I have to get some stuff too. We can make it a date if you want," Kyousuke pulled Kirino closer to him and swung his face around to hers, kissing her cheek.

"That…sounds like a good idea…and I can get you clothes too, you don't have to worry about it. Save your money for something else, like another present for me." Kirino now turned her face to his and smiled at him. She then leaned forward and gave him another kiss.

"Thank you Kirino." Kyousuke kissed her, and then she turned away from him and tucked herself back into his lap. "Goodnight." He pulled one hand off of her waist and placed it on top of her head.

"Goodnight Aniki…I love you…" After she said it she pulled the blankets up closer to her and rolled onto her side.

"I love you too Kirino." Kyousuke bent his head down and gave her one final kiss on the cheek. He looked down at her before he got ready to shut the light off. He watched as she slowly drifted off into a slumber; she looked so peaceful. As he looked down to her, there was only one thing that ran through his mind.

_Ore no imouto...ga konnani kawaii wake ga nai_

*AN* so there it is, like I said, it's a meh chapter but at least it's done. As always, I'll update eventually but who knows when that will be XD Thanks all for continuing to follow this story, I really enjoy reading all the positive and wonderful reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Kirino constantly rolling over and adjusting herself, Kyousuke slept pretty peacefully. Kirino must have too, considering that she was still asleep when Kyousuke woke up. He looked down to Kirino, she was lying on her side with her head resting in the middle of his chest. She had one arm underneath her head and the other one was still wrapped around the stuffed animal. Kyousuke smiled as he looked down to her, and then very carefully he started to move. He placed his arms underneath Kirino and lifted her up so that he could free his legs. Once he had them free and hanging over the couch, he stood up and set Kirino back down very gently. He put the pillow underneath her head and then pulled up the covers on her. He then bent down and kissed her cheek.

Now that Kirino was tucked back in, Kyosuke made his way over to the kitchen, where inside was Akagi standing in front of the fridge. He had his back to him and was holding the door open, he was probably scanning for something to eat. Akagi looked over his shoulder when he heard footsteps enter the room.

"Morning," Akagi said in his usual friendly voice.

"Good morning," Kyousuke replied back, his voice still very sleepy. He went over and sat down at the table, stretching his arms up over his head.

"Did you guys sleep alright? I couldn't find a lot of extra blankets or pillows so I hope you had enough."

"Yeah, we slept fine. Thanks a lot again for letting us stay here, you really helped us out."

"What are friends for right? Oh, that reminds me, how'd it go? With your father I mean. Did you get all of your stuff?" Upon hearing this, Kyousuke's eyes widened a little and he fell silent.

"Well…not exactly…things didn't go very well…" Kyosuke explained what had happened to Akagi, about the accident and what they were going to do. Akagi had sat down at the table with him as he listened to Kyousuke explain his situation. He didn't know what to say, he was in shock. He had sympathy for them, but at the same time there had to have been some sort of 'you did this to yourself' kind of feeling.

"Damn dude…that's rough. If there's anything I can do, just let me know."

"Yeah…thanks. You're a real friend Akagi," Kyousuke smiled at him. Akagi smiled back, and then stood up and went back to scouting through the fridge.

"Hey…there's something I want to ask you. I don't want this to come out wrong because I don't want to sound like a dick but I want to know…do you feel like it's worth it? Your relationship with her?" Kyousuke stood up from where he was sitting and headed back towards the living room. He stopped at the door and leaned against it, looking out to where Kirino was, staring at her as she slept.

"You know, I find myself asking the same question quite frequently…and I always come back to the same answer. Yes, I do feel like it's worth it. Everything I do, I do to put a smile on her face. There have been a lot of times where I just want to give up, but every time I get close to that point, she always does something to bring me back…there was a gap in our lives where I wasn't there for her, so I guess you could say that I'm making up for it now, but really it's more than that. I've developed feelings for her like no other girl I've met before…" Kyousuke paused and let out a sigh. "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear about an older brother's deep feelings he has for his little sister-"

"Kyousuke," Akagi said interrupting him. The interruption startled Kyousuke a little, as Akagi was now standing and walking towards him. "I would do anything to see my little sister as happy as Kirino is when she's with you." Akagi smiled a soft smile at Kyousuke. Kyousuke wasn't sure how to reply to that, he just started back at Akagi. "When I came down the stairs and saw you guys on the couch…I'll admit I was a little jealous. The two of you looked so comfortable and happy with each other; it put a smile on my face. Like I said before, I don't care if you guys are siblings or not, the love that you two have with each other is something that's stronger than what most lovers feel. I know it might not mean a lot, but I want you to know that I support you guys." Akagi had made his way over to Kyousuke and had placed his hand on his shoulder. Kyousuke smiled at him before he replied,

"It means a lot Akagi, thank you." Akagi removed his hand from Kyousuke's shoulder and headed back to the fridge to continue scurrying around for food. Kyousuke headed back out to the living room and took a seat on the edge of where Kirino's head was. She had her back to him as she was lying on her side, her face practically buried in the couch. Her arms were still wrapped tight around the little stuffed animal that he had received from the little girl. Kyousuke placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her a little.

"Kirino," He mumbled softly. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled as she flipped over so her back was now to the couch and her face was towards him. Her eyes were still closed though, so he shook her again. "Kirino," He mumbled again. This time her eyes slowly opened, and she raised her head up a little. The first thing she saw was Kyousuke's face and his dark colored eyes.

"What do you want Aniki?" Kirino groaned as she rolled onto her back and put her arm over her face, blocking her eyes from the light.

"Good morning to you too," Kyousuke chuckled at her.

"Ehhhh? Morning already? I swear the nights don't last long enough…" Kirino rolled back onto her side and buried her face back into the couch. Kyousuke put an evil smile on his face as he placed his fingers on her side.

"If you don't get up I'll tickle you," He threatened as he started wiggling his fingers on her side. Just by touching her, she was quick to squirm and start to laugh a little.

"Fine fine, I'm getting up geez…" Kirino pushed his hands off of her and sat up on the couch. She stretched her arms up over her head and let out a big yawn. She brought her arms back down to her sides, and then leaned over, plopping her head down onto Kyousuke's lap.

"You're a totally different person in the morning than you are during the evening," Kyousuke laughed a little as he placed his hand on her head, brushing her hair a little.

"Shut up," Kirino replied with a slight smile on her face.

"You should get up and get ready so we can leave soon; we have a lot to do today." Kirino let out a sigh but eventually she sat herself back up. She stood up off the couch and went and peered into the kitchen, where she found Akagi sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?" Kirino asked him. He finished chewing the food in his mouth before he gave a reply.

"Yeah go ahead, its right up the stairs, second door on you left." Kirino thanked him and began to make her way up the stairs. Kyousuke watched her disappear around the corner of the stairs, and then he went to join Akagi at the table.

"Is Sena still sleeping?" Kyousuke asked him as he took his seat, resting his arms on the back of the chair.

"Probably, she usually sleeps pretty late on days she doesn't have to get up for anything. Hey Kyousuke…do you mind if I ask you something?" Akagi rested his spoon on his bowl as he looked at Kyousuke.

"Sure, go ahead," He replied.

"Feel free to not answer cause it really isn't any of my business but…what's the farthest that you and have Kirino gone..?"

"Eh? well we usually don't go past Akihabara but-"

"I wasn't talking about that…I mean, you guys have kissed and stuff right..? Is that all..?" It took a Kyousuke a few seconds before he finally caught on to what he was saying. The realization caused him to jump back a little.

"Wh-wh-what?! Of course not!" Kyousuke's face lit up red as he shouted back. He was telling the truth, they hadn't done anything like that, but still, the question embarrassed him.

"Relax, just asking! I didn't mean to offend you, just curious is all. I apologize if I asked about a touchy subject."

"I'm not offended, the question just caught me off guard is all. We've never really talked about it, I'm not even sure the thought has crossed her mind."

"Only her mind?" Akagi put a smile on his face as his eyes narrowed at Kyousuke. He flinched at his question, he had set himself up for this.

"W-well, yes, I mean no…ehh." Kyousuke dropped his head as he let out a sigh.

"Oh well, it's a thought that almost every guy has when he's in a relationship, so I can't really blame you. You guys are just so comfortable around each other that I just got curious, I won't ask anymore," Akagi chuckled a little and smiled. "Okay I lied…one more thing." Kyousuke raised his brow as he studied the humorous expression on Akagi's face.

"What..?"

"If you want to go visit her in the shower, I won't tell anybody." Akagi winked at Kyousuke as his face turned bright red. He was left speechless, which made Akagi burst out into laughter. "I'm just messing with you man, it's not too often I get a chance to do that anymore." Kyousuke shared a laugh with Akagi for a few seconds before Akagi got up and offered him something to eat.

* * *

Kyousuke hung out with Akagi in the kitchen for about twenty minutes before the familiar voice of his little sister grabbed his attention.

"I'm all done now; did you want to get in there too before we go? If so do it now cause I want to leave soon," Kirino said as she stepped into the kitchen, leaning up against the wall. Kyousuke finished the cereal that Akagi had got for him and then stood from his seat, carrying the bowl to the sink.

"Yeah, I think I might take a shower really quick," He replied, setting his bowl down. He thanked Akagi for breakfast and then made his way through the door and began to walk up the stairs. He climbed to the top and then looked for the door that Akagi had mentioned earlier, and once he found it, he made his way towards it. He stepped inside the bathroom and was about to close the door behind it when something from the outside stopped it from closing. Kyousuke opened up the door, and then was nearly taken off his feet by Kirino shoving her way inside.

"K-Kirino, what are you doing?!" Kyousuke shouted, his face glowing red. She closed the door behind her and leaned up against it.

"We haven't really gotten a chance to be alone yet this morning so I figured this would be our best chance," She replied.

"Our best chance for what exactly?"

"Well, for starters," Kirino pushed herself off the door and into Kyousuke's chest. She pulled his head down to hers and delivered a kiss upon his lips. The kiss caught him off guard a little, but he gladly accepted it. Once the kiss was over, Kirino pulled herself away from him, and then looked shyly away, grabbing onto her left arm with her right.

"A-and there is something I wanted to ask you…"

"And what would that be?"

"After we get done shopping, can we go back home? Back to our house?" Kyousuke smiled at her and placed his hand on her head.

"Of course we can," He said softly.

"Nobody is going to be there though…right?" Kyousuke placed his hand under his chin as he thought about it.

"Hmm…mom did say she was going to stay elsewhere, so yeah, nobody will be there. Why do you ask?"

"W-well, we each have our own rooms at home but…I was w-wondering if…" Kyosuke smiled at her once again and placed his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Kirino, you're welcome to stay with me any night you want." He bent his head down and kissed the top of hers. Kirino looked up and smiled at him.

"I'll remember that," She said happily.

"Now may I take my shower? Or would you like to stay and join me?" Kyousuke smiled creepily at her and pulled her closer to him.

"You're such a pervert!" She shouted, breaking free from his grip. She used so much force breaking free though that it made her lose her balance and she tripped, falling forward towards Kyousuke. Naturally, he put out his hands to catch her, but they still ended up crashing down on the floor. She landed on top of him, her body over his, like she was straddling him. Kyosuke grunted a little, but he was alright. He opened his eyes to find Kirino staring straight down into his, she had a slight blush on her face as she looked at him. She slowly moved her face down to his, and the two kissed again, but this one was more passionate then the last. Kyousuke put his arms around her and pulled her body down onto his. Kirino pulled away from the kiss and looked at him again, but now her face was fully red.

"Kirino…" Kyousuke mumbled, raising up his right arm and placing it on the back of her head, slowly brushing her hair. As she looked down to him, a smile emerged on her face and she chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" He asked her, a smile now appearing on his face as well.

"I was just thinking about the time I had Ayase and Kanako over at our house and you had fallen on me like this…that's the day that Ayase swore that she would never let you do anything indecent to me." Kyousuke laughed a little as he reminisced the day that she was describing.

"I could never forget that day…from that day forward I was known as the perverted Onii-sama…I don't think I'll ever be able to live that down."

"Not if things like this keep happening," Kirino smiled and brought her face down to his once more. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and then pulled herself off of him and stood up. "Now hurry up with your shower so we can get going." After she said that, she opened the door and left, closing it behind her. Kyousuke remained on the floor for a few seconds as he let out a deep sigh.

"No girl on Earth teases as bad as you do Kirino…" He mumbled as sat himself up. He started down at the floor, rethinking what had just happened, how close her body was to his, how warm it felt. The thought made him smile.

* * *

It didn't take Kyousuke as long as Kirino to shower and get ready, appearing back downstairs in only ten minutes rather than twenty. He stepped down to the living room to find Kirino sitting on the couch, her shoes already on.

"Finally! Come on, get your shoes on, we're leaving," She said as she stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm coming, geez, it's not like the stores are going anywhere…" Kyousuke mumbled as he slipped his shoes on. While he was getting them on, Akagi had appeared from the kitchen.

"You guys taking off?"" He asked them.

"Yeah. Thank you so much again for letting us crash here for the night…sorry to be such a burden," Kyousuke replied.

"Hey, what're friends for right? Well take care, and good luck." Akagi smiled at them as they got ready to walk out the door. Just before they had closed it, he had shouted after them. "Hang on a sec!" Kyousuke stopped and opened the door back up, looking at Akagi confused. "Don't forget this," Akagi tossed the stuffed animal at him, Kirino must have left it on the couch.

"Thanks Akagi, catch you later," Kyousuke held the animal in his left hand and closed the door with his right. The two began to make their way to the train station, where their fun filled day of shopping would begin.

"You and this animal really cuddled up last night," Kyousuke teased her as he held the animal out in front of him, staring at it. Kirino blushed a little and looked away.

"S-shut up! Stupid Aniki…" She replied.

"You know…I've noticed something about you lately."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"You don't insult me as much as you used too…you're actually almost being nice." Kyousuke smiled and chuckled as he said it. Kirino looked over her shoulder, back at him, and slowed her steps down so that he was walking next to her.

"Well… it's just… it's because of my bad attitude that you've gone through some of the bad things you've gone through…"

"Kirino..?"

"I'm just saying…don't take that the wrong way or anything." Kyousuke moved his hand down to his side and took hold of hers. The sudden movement made Kirino stop and look to Kyousuke. He was smiling back at her; that big happy grin that only he can wear.

"Kirino…I appreciate that you're trying to control your attitude, but you don't need to change for me. Sure, some of my worst experiences have come from it, but it's also that same attitude that brought us together. Don't get me wrong, it's nice not having you calling me a freak or a pervert or telling me to go die, but I'm used to it by now, it doesn't affect me at all, in fact I kind of get a kick out of it." Kirino studied his face and she could tell he was being serious. She didn't say anything back, she just smiled a little and continued to walk.

It took them a bit to reach the station, but eventually they made it. They were able to catch the first train since not a lot of people were traveling yet. They stepped aboard the train and made their way towards the back, near the rear exit. As they got situated in their seats, Kirino let out a big yawn and rested her head up against Kyousuke's shoulder.

"You're still tired?" Kyousuke asked, teasing her a bit.

"Maybe I wouldn't be if some stupid brother wouldn't have woken me up," She replied closing her eyes.

"Well if that idiotic brother wouldn't have woken you up we'd still be at Akagi's and you'd still be sleeping." Kyousuke chuckled a little.

"Shut up…just stop talking so I can fall asleep." Kyousuke sighed and rested his head back against the headrest of the seat. He could feel the train start to move after a few minutes, but then he too must've fallen asleep for a bit. He was only out for maybe twenty minutes though before he felt something tug at his pant leg. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down in front of him. There standing before him, with a bright smile on her face, was the little girl that had given him the stuffed animal.

"Niko..?" He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hi mister!" She shouted happily. Kyousuke looked over to Kirino, who was passed out on his shoulder. "Did your Christmas get better?" The smile that was on her face was one that only a child could wear. He continued to look at Kirino for a second, and then turned towards Niko and smiled.

"You could say that…so what're you doing? Are you on the train with your mom again?"

"Yup! We're on our way home, our stop is the one before Akihabara."

"We're actually on our way to Akihabara to do some shopping, so looks like we'll be riding most of the way there together."

"Looks like it!"

"So did you have a good Christmas this year?"

"I sure did! I got a lot of new toys and clothes! Mom says I'm spoiled, so does my dad actually, but oh well!"

"Oh! That reminds me…here," Kyousuke reached over and grabbed the stuffed animal that was over by Kirino. He handed it back to Niko with a smile. "You can have Mr. Cuddles back, thank you so much for letting me hold onto it for a while."

"You don't need his luck anymore?" Kyousuke shook his head and then looked over to Kirino.

"I've got everything I need right here." He smiled at Kirino, and then looked back to Niko.

"If you say so mister!"

"Oh, by the way, my name is Kyousuke. Kyousuke Kousaka." The little girl looked up to him and tilted her head a little.

"Kyousuke Kousaka..? That's weird, but it's nice to see you again!"

"You too, it's too bad Kirino here is asleep, I'm sure she would've liked to meet you too."

"Kirino..? Kirino…Kousaka?" Kyousuke looked to the girl confused…how did she know her name?

"T-that's right…how'd you know that? Have you met her before?"

"Of course I have silly! But it looks like our stop is coming up soon, I should get going. Bye Kyousuke!" And with that she turned around and ran back up the train. Kyousuke watched as she soon disappeared back into the crowd of the train.

"Well that was weird…" Kyousuke mumbled. As he spoke he felt Kirino move her head up off of his shoulder. He looked to her as she rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn.

"Now you decide to wake up…" He sighed as she looked to him confused.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that the little girl who gave me the stuffed animal is on the train. She came to say hi but you were asleep and she just left…but she seemed to know who you were. Have you met a little girl named Niko before?" Kirino thought about it for a minute, but in the end she ended up shaking her head.

"Nobody comes to mind…I'm sure that if I met somebody named Niko I'd remember, that's a really pretty name." Kyousuke let out a sigh.

"Oh well…maybe she just knows you from the magazine or your book or something; it wouldn't surprise me at all."

"That could be true…I am petty popular after all," Kirino smiled with pride as she let her ego show. Kyousuke sighed again and then leaned his head up against the window of the train. He looked outside and that's where his attention stayed for the rest of the trip.

It took a bit, but soon they finally arrived in Akihabara and they were off the train and in the streets. Kirino tossed her hands in the air and got a big smile on her face as she ran out a ways into the street.

"Akihabara!" She shouted joyfully.

"Must you do that every time we come here?"

"Shut up! Nobody asked you!" Kirino looked away from him with a blush. Kyousuke chuckled a little before he stood by her side.

"So where should we go first?" He asked. Kirino smiled evilly and pulled a piece of paper out from her jacket pocket.

"Well…" She said as she unfolded the paper. Written on it was probably twenty different store names.

"YOU MADE A LIST?! When did you do this?!"

"While you were in the shower…these are just some of my favorite places though, that doesn't count some of the stores we'll pass walking through town." Kyousuke's head sunk down as he let out a sigh. His head raised back up when he felt Kirino take hold of his hand and start to pull him.

"Come on!" She shouted. The smile that was on her face was one Kyousuke hadn't seen in a long time…a smile of true happiness.

And so their day of shopping began. Kyousuke was dragged from store to store, being forced to admire the hundreds of outfits that Kirino picked out for both him and her. They went everywhere for everything, new clothes, new shoes, new jewelry for Kirino, and of course, new eroge. By the end of it, Kyousuke didn't have enough strength in his body to carry the sheer weight of the shopping bags. Time had come and gone in the blink of an eye, and soon it was almost time to leave. Kyousuke did have a lot of fun though, even though he didn't really like waiting for her to decide on something, he still enjoyed spending the day with her. It had been a long time since they had gone out like this and spent an entire day together, from day to night.

The amount of money Kirino had spent had well exceeded what he thought she had in her bank account, but Kirino never fails to surprise him. The smile that Kirino had when they started the shopping trip was there from start to finish, even now, on the way home, the exact same smile was still there.

The train ride back seemed to be a lot shorter than on the way up, but that was probably because Kirino wouldn't stop talking about all of the new games she bought. She was planning her schedule days in advance on what games she would play and for how long before she would switch to a new one…her true eroge side was in full bloom. Once they were back in town, they only had a little bit of a walk before they would reach their house…thinking about it, Kyousuke was almost excited to get into his room again. He wondered how much of his stuff would still be there, and how much of it would be trashed by his dad. He didn't have long to wait as their house was now within his sight; the front door never looked so good to him. His feet, his arms, hell his whole body was tired from the day of shopping. Kirino was the first to approach the door, she searched around outside for a second to find the spare key, but it didn't take her long to find. Once she had it she unlocked the door and they stepped inside. It was freezing cold inside, nobody had been there in a while, so the heat was never turned on. Of course that was the first thing Kirino fixed when she got to the thermostat.

"You can set those down in the living room, I'll carry them to my room later," Kirino said looking back to Kyousuke. Not arguing with her at all he let the bags fall from his hands and land on the floor.

"I feel a thousand pounds lighter…that is the last time we do that much shopping at once…oww" Kyousuke was making fists with his hands over and over as he could feel the blisters on them. He messed with his hands for another second, but then he raised them up over his head and let out a yawn.

"I don't know about you but I'm beat…I think I'm going to go lie down."

"That sounds like a good idea…I'm going to go change and I'll meet you in your room okay?" Kirino smiled at him as a slight blush appeared on her face. Kyousuke blushed for a second as well, but he just smiled and nodded his head. Kirino began to dig around in the bags for one of the outfits she bought, and while she did that Kyousuke trucked himself up the stairs and into his room. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see what was going to be left, but as long as there was a bed, he didn't really care right now. He turned the handle to his room and opened the door. He stepped inside and looked around, and he was shocked. Nothing had been touched. Everything was still there. He walked around and looked in the closet, all of his stuff was still there. He was about to check his dresser when something on his bed caught his eye. It was a piece of paper that was folded up; on the outside was his name. He walked over and sat down on the bed, picking up and unfolding the paper. It was a note.

Kyousuke-

Your mother and I sat down and had a long talk about the way you and I both acted…and we both agreed that it was out of line. I shouldn't have said the things that I said, you will always be part of this family…no matter how far you fall you will still be my son, and as your father, I will always love you. I know you think I'm being hard on Kirino by sending her away to America, but it's for the best. While I am apologizing for the things that I said, I don't disagree with them though. A relationship with your sister is just wrong, plain and simple. Hopefully after a few months this whole thing blows over and we can go back to being a complete family again. If you can forgive your father for being out of line, then I can forgive you.

-Daisuke.

Kyousuke was stunned by the note that he had just read…one of the last conversations he had with his dad he was told he wasn't welcome in the house anymore, that he wasn't his son. But yet…the note was placed on his bed like his dad was waiting for him to come back and find it. He was confused, it didn't make sense to him. As much as he was sure his mother really didn't want to speak to him right now, he pulled out his phone and began to dial her number. The phone rang a couple times, but soon there was a voice on the other side.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice very soft and quiet.

"Mom…it's Kyousuke, can we talk for a second?"

"…I suppose. What do you have to say?"

"It's just…Kirino and I stopped back at the house and I found Dad's note on my bed…I was wondering if you could tell me why this is here."

"I see…so you did end up going back… the night before the accident, the night when you had that fight, your father and I had a long conversation that night. He was just trying to teach you a lesson by kicking you out…once Kirino was gone he was going to let you come back, so that's why he placed it on your bed."

"But nothing in my room has been touched…when I came back for my stuff, he had it all packed up."

"None of that stuff was yours…it was all his clothes…he just needed you to think you weren't going to be staying there long enough so we could get Kirino to the airport…after she was gone he was going to come find you."

"…I see…well, that's all I wanted…I'm sure you don't have anything else you want to say to me right now."

"Actually…I want you to know that I miss you and your sister very much…it pains me to think that our family is falling apart like this…"

"Mom…"

"Kyousuke, please just listen to me. Whatever love you feel for Kirino, it isn't normal. You're her older brother, you're family."

"I know…I know it's not normal. I've known that all along and so has she…but it is real. I know you can't accept that, but my feelings won't change. I will always love her…five years, ten years, fifty years, it doesn't matter how much time passes, I will always love her."

"Kyousuke…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't call to fight with you…I was just curious about the note. Kirino and I will be staying at home, come back and stay with us soon. I love you mom, goodbye," And with that, he hung up the phone. He tossed his phone onto the floor and let out a sigh. He folded the note back up and stuck it in his pants pocket. He was adjusting his position on his bed, when he noticed Kirino standing in the doorway. She was wearing pink short shorts with a black stripe down the side and a light pink tank top. She had a very sad look on her face as she looked at Kyousuke.

"Kirino…" Kyousuke muttered as he noticed the look on her face.

"That was mom, wasn't it?" She asked with sadness in her voice.

"…Yes, it was. I was the one who called her though, had some things I needed to ask her."

"How is she?"

"She sounded alright, but I didn't ask…she did say that she missed us though…I told her we were going to be staying here and that she should come home soon."

"I see…" Kirino stepped out of the doorway and into his room, shutting the door behind her. She made her way across his floor until she got to the bed. Once she was there she placed a hand on Kyousuke's chest and pushed him back onto the bed. She went down with him until her face was close enough that she could kiss him. Kirino pulled away after just one kissed and got herself situated in his bed. Kyousuke tucked himself in next to her and pulled up the blankets as best he could; it was still pretty cold in the house, the heat hadn't really kicked in yet. Kirino pulled her body as close to Kyousuke as she could, letting her head rest just under his shoulders. He put his arms around her and held her tight. Kyosuke closed his eyes as he held onto Kirino, but just before he fell asleep he heard his phone ring. He pulled his arms off of Kirino, and got up out of the bed. He bent down on the floor and looked at the caller ID, he didn't recognize the number, but he answered anyways.

Kirino rolled over so that she was looking at Kyousuke now, and she just watched as he slowly pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up.

"Who on earth is calling you this late?" Kirino asked, her voice very groggy. Kyousuke took a second to answer as his voice was crackly.

"That was the hospital…" upon hearing this Kirino quickly sat up out of bed and walked over to Kyousuke. It was pitch black in the room, but she could tell that he was crying.

"What did they call you for?" Kirino was trying to keep her voice calm, but she was starting to panic a little.

"Kirino…" Kyousuke muttered. He stumbled backwards and plopped hit butt down on his bed. Kirino went over and bent down so that their faces were eye level.

"What is it Kyousuke..?"

"Kirino… dad… passed away…" His sentence was broken as more tears came from his eyes as he actually spoke the words. Kirino's eyes too now began to tear up.

"W-what did you say?"

"You heard me…" The tears now started rolling down her face as well.

"What do you mean?! The doctor said that he was going to make it through this! What the hell happened?!"

"I don't know Kirino! I didn't stay on the phone long enough for them to tell me anything…" Kirino didn't reply…she couldn't. She was sobbing to heavily to form any kind of sentence. Kyousuke took her by the hand and pulled her down onto the bed with him. He embraced her in his arms as hard as he could, and that night, the two of them cried. They cried until they couldn't anymore. What in the hell went wrong? The day was so perfect…how could a smile so pure and real, be turned upside-down in a matter of seconds?

The loving couple keep trying to tell themselves that things will be alright, that things will get better, but now reality has smacked them both in the face, and it swung with full force. It's time for a true test of love…how far can it really take you? How many winding roads will it lead you on? With this harsh reality check, will it bring the end down upon them? No. There's no way that can happen. There's no way this is it.

*AN* Alas! the next chapter is up...i know its been awhile so i made this chapter a little bit longer than the others. I hope you all enjoyed it and continue to follow this story as it continues to unfold!


End file.
